


Uncensored | As a Matter of Fact

by k45tl3



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, they are huge saps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k45tl3/pseuds/k45tl3
Summary: The Sniper and the Spy do the deed but are also huge saps about it. Depending how you look at it, this can be considered plotless smut, but it's really just smut corresponding to As a Matter of Fact, so go read that if you want context.





	1. (Chapter 6)

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written smut before, and I am an asexual virgin and plan to remain so, so pardon any inconsistencies as far as the workings of intercourse go, I am working on it. Even so, I hope ya like it.

The Spy stretched up even further and put his arms around the Sniper’s neck. He pulled the other man down a bit as well before whispering “I love you, Lawrence.” The Sniper smelled like alcohol and he hadn’t washed since yesterday, but the Spy didn’t mind as he kissed him, stubbly, slurry mess and all. He traced kisses down his jaw, and soon the Spy’s shirt was being unbuttoned clumsily with Sniper’s shaking hands. It was thrown on top of the Sniper’s clothes, as were his pants soon after his shoes were off. The Spy was up against the camper wall, his hands on the Sniper’s shoulders, while Sniper’s were on either side of the Spy, supporting himself as he glanced over the man in front of him with more tenderness and affection than the usual lust and hunger he exhibited when things were going in this direction. It certainly wasn’t the alcohol that made him like this; he would usually be half-tearing the Spy’s clothes off after a night of drinking. Right now he didn’t want to shag the Spy, he wanted to make love to him, breaths slow and warm instead of frantic gasping, movements fluid instead of rough. _Fuck Spook, I really am in love with you, aren’t I?_

The Spy was looking up at him trying to read his emotions, his thoughts. 

The Sniper looped his fingers under the edge of the balaclava that the Spy was still wearing and scanned him pensively, waiting for some gesture of consent before removing the mask. The Spy guided the Sniper’s fingers in pulling the mask off. Hands drifted down Spy’s jaw and Sniper leaned in too slowly before kissing him, pulling him off the wall, and stumbling back a bit where he hit the ladder to his bed. 

Spy urged him up and followed into the space that hardly held the Sniper alone, straddling his hips and leaning down to take his lip in between his teeth; but softly, like he felt about the Sniper right in that moment. He was precious, he was going to cherish him, he was going to love him like nobody had before. The only garment separating the two of them was the Spy’s underpants, and Spy could feel the hardness from the Sniper growing under him which only served to increase his own arousal. He pushed his hips out a little to see if he would get a reaction from the Australian. 

The Sniper let out a soft grunt as he tried not to buck up against the Spy squirming atop him. He wasn’t particularly successful, but it was of no matter since the Spy didn’t mind at all, desire pooling in him further. Sniper somehow managed to maneuver himself on top of the Spy, hand’s exploring the lean Spy’s body of sinew and bone, his mouth soon joining the pursuit, leaving a trail of kisses down his neck and across his chest while the Spy grinds upward against the Sniper’s erection. The kisses progress toward the Spy’s groin, stopping when the Sniper gets to the patch of hair growing down Spy’s navel to pull the Spy’s drawers down and coming back up to kiss around the Spy’s thighs and hips and everywhere but the Frenchman’s hardening length. 

“ _Merde,_ are you going to do it or not?” 

“Shh.” Sniper looked at the Spy and found him staring back at him impatiently. “Close your eyes Spook. I’m not doing anything if you keep staring at me like that.” The Spy obliged, but made sure to give the Aussie an insolent look before he did. Any motives and thoughts that drove him to it, however, were soon gone as he was absorbed in pleasure as the Sniper took him in his lips, tonguing the underside of the head; teasing. He was slowly progressing down the length of the Spy, but he didn’t get a chance to titillate him for much longer before the man pushed his head down a bit further, and soon he was almost down the Sniper’s throat. Sniper kept his movements slow and steady, and the edge before climax was upon the Spy in no time, but Sniper had something else planned as he moved back up to face the Spy, stroking him lazily with his hand as he leaned over him, smirking at the Spy’s irritated scowl. 

“No worries, love. You know I wouldn’t leave ya hangin’.” While continuing to stroke Spy’s cock, Sniper guided Spy’s legs open a little bit before bringing his hand up to his mouth and wetting it with spit and sticking a finger up Spy’s opening rather abruptly, still face to face with him. 

“ _Fuck, Sniper_ …” 

There was a tub of vaseline on the shelf that extended from the loft of Sniper’s bed and he grabbed it, stumbling to scoop some out as he pulled his finger out of the Spy and lathered two in the substance, entering again, feeling around as the Spy squirmed under him. When he decided that Spy was ready, he removed his one hand from the Spy, keeping the other stroking the Spy and getting some onto his hand with which he slathered the jelly all over his erection. 

Spy marvelled at how Sniper was less awkward and shy about these things when he was drunk, but he didn’t have time to think about this very long because after an abrupt, gravelly “Ready?” from the Sniper, he was taken over with the sting of discomfort upon the Australian’s entrance, which was soon washed away by this overwhelming wave of pleasure that seemed to shoot through his body as if he’d been shocked. 

Sniper was soon rocking – no, it couldn’t be called thrusting – his hips into the Spy, who was letting out little gasps and groans in response to the sensation of Sniper filling him and the lazy manner in which his cock was continually stroked with the rough hands of the marksman who was also beginning to emit sounds of pleasure as his movements into the Spy were beginning to deepen. 

Sniper moved his hands onto Spy's hip and kissed him between each movement, Spy couldn't keep his hands off of him either, hands on the Sniper's back, pulling him closer, urging him on. 

After a time that felt all too short and too long at the same time, Spy felt himself unable to hold back anymore and let himself empty his load onto his stomach, getting some onto the Sniper’s as well. 

The Spy’s climax-induced tremors must’ve set the Sniper off as well, because soon he was releasing into the Spy, and the two rode it out for a bit more before the Sniper pulled out and grabbed a rolled up handkerchief from next to the vaseline to clean up a little bit before he exhaustedly settled himself next to the Spy, who moved in closer to whisper: “ _Bon nuit, mon cher,_ ” before falling asleep next to the Sniper, who also felt himself drifting away after he managed to reply “Night, love,” he said, closing his eyes.


	2. (Chapter 9)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second and last sex scene in [As a Matter of Fact](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8344789). Doesn't really have direct correlation to the previous chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this sexy sex? I hope so.

“You are still so shy, Mr. Mundy.” 

Sniper just grunted a bit in response. He closed his eyes for a second, trying to think of something to say. The Spy took the chance to kiss the Aussie, who’s eyes shot open for a second before he relaxed again and kissed back. It was like there was nothing else in the world save this man. His hands started to wander a bit and this all started to feel a little more natural. The Sniper took to pushing the robe off of one of the Spy’s shoulders and kissing his neck. He felt the Spy shudder, so he continued, knowing that to be a good sign. 

As the bushman’s movements became more decisive, Spy’s robe fell to the ground, and the Frenchman ended up pushing the Sniper back until he fell on the chair. Spy followed onto his lap, continuing with more kisses on the Sniper’s lips. He didn’t hide the fact that he wanted him right then, grinding his hips down into the Sniper’s groin as he became hard, causing the Sniper’s length to grow with arousal as well. 

“Holy _dooley_ , Spook,” he coughed out as his hips canted up at the Spy’s teasing movements. Sniper was still wearing the clothes he came in with, save for his jacket, which was discarded next to his hat. Spy began to unbutton his flannel shirt, under which he was bare chested, and then he sprung up, surprising the Sniper and pulling his hand to coax him out of the chair. Once he was standing, Sniper pulled his pants down and followed the Spy who began toward the bed and was standing, waiting for him. 

He looked at the Spy for a second and understood what his intentions were before falling upon the bed and looking up at the Frenchman who considered the man in front of him before crawling back onto his hips. Their two erections touched together, and Sniper spit into his hand before taking them into his hand and beginning to rub them, slowly but firmly. Spy stretched over to the little shelf by his bed to collect a little bottle, which he emptied a bit of the contents of onto his hand and leaned out of the Sniper’s hold in order to access his opening comfortably to stretch himself out a bit while Sniper watched. He pushed in one finger, and then another, pulling a bit in either direction before straddling the Sniper again and pushing down onto the tip of his cock, before moving back up and then down again, easing himself onto the bushman’s full length. 

Sniper had thrown his head back after a bit of this squirming; a tension that had grown in his body was released with this first wave of pleasure, and soon he was bucking his hips up to meet the Spy moving up and down as well. One of his hands was keeping himself upward, but he moved the other to take a hold of Spy’s length and stroke up and down simultaneously with his bucking movements. 

Spy put a hand on Sniper’s chest and pushed him back onto the mattress. His movements were becoming more urgent, as were the Sniper’s, whose hands were now on the Spy’s hips, and now the Spy stroked himself until he finally buckled down with the Sniper’s entirety inside him, come bubbling up from his own cock. Sniper lifted him up and down a couple more times before coming himself, squirming a little to get the feeling out before the Spy lifted himself off of his hips, and walked across the room for a means to attend to the little mess they made, however, not before pressing a kiss to the Sniper’s parted, panting lips.


End file.
